


[裴刃/遥刃]Teenage dreams

by LesMackerel



Category: S & C
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMackerel/pseuds/LesMackerel
Summary: 不同的春梦而已。
Kudos: 2





	[裴刃/遥刃]Teenage dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 不同的春梦而已。

-teenage dream·1-  
  
霍刃回过神时，自己正坐在男人的紧实腰腹上。  
他不记得他是怎么到了这一步，面前的人又是——  
是老师。  
裴如也眯着眼顶了一下，哑着嗓子道：“在走神？”  
身体深处的动静让激烈快感如电火花般蹿上脊柱，以至于少年眼尾瞬间泛着绯红。  
“小少爷……还觉得疼呢？”  
叹息声带着笑意。  
“都做过这么多次了，怎么还是这么不经受。”  
霍刃咬着唇想离开他，却被握住手腕压着腰吞下更多。  
饱胀的快意激爽让少年根本无法思考。  
滚烫灼热将他钉在这里，柔软又敏感地某一处被弧度抵紧，蹭一下都爽到想要流眼泪。  
“嘶……”他控制不住地趴伏在他的胸膛前，身体没有半分承受的力气。  
好烫。  
好撑，整个人都要被贯穿了。  
“老师，”霍刃还是无法理解为什么他们走到了这一步，开口时已经被剧烈快感控制地声线如同低软哽咽：“老师，你轻一点，我……”  
男人支起身抚摸他的耳垂脸侧，侧着头缓缓靠近，然后吻上了他的唇。  
霍刃在这一刻瞳眸收缩，心中竟涌起不合时宜的欢喜。  
老师在亲我。  
他甚至能忍受身下的挞伐进出，回抱住男人脖颈，把自己的吻如同礼物般虔诚送给他。  
老师，你再亲一亲我。  
我好喜欢你……你也喜欢一会儿我，好不好。  
男人温和地回应着他生涩而不得章法的缠吻，单手拢住他的脆弱要害，昂扬在同一时刻刮蹭他的敏感处。  
“哈……嘶……老师……”  
满耳都是噼啪水声，快感和疼痛一时间毫无区别。  
“嗯——老师——”  
“老师……喜欢你。”  
裴如也安抚般吻他的眼眸和唇角，单手轻搂着他的腰肢再次挺动。  
霍刃蜷在男人怀中放任肆意索取，十指扣着突起的脊骨线微微用力。  
“再慢一点，”他撒娇般轻哼，待身体渐渐适应后又有些不满：“不行，快一点。”  
男人忽然狠操一记，剧烈快感撞上软栗逆流向上冲击他的神经泪腺。  
“呜呜呜呜——”  
  
在骤然释放的同时，霍刃睁开了眼睛。  
“我……”他哑着嗓子支起身，看昏暗的寝室房间。  
谢敛昀在门外和龙笳聊着足球，声音不算清晰。  
霍刃伸手探入被子中的冰凉濡湿，低着头唔了一声。  
  
……都没有做完。  
  
-teenage dream·2-  
  
梅笙遥似乎是生病了。  
霍刃端着药过去敲敲门，听见可怜巴巴的呼唤声。  
“刃哥……”  
金发少年把自己裹在被子里，小声道：“刃哥，你把门关上，外面冷。”  
“怎么感冒了。”霍刃依言关门，坐在他身边温声道：“先吃药，姜叔那边我请过假了。”  
“不吃。”梅笙遥又把脸埋进被子里：“全身都疼，不想吃。”  
“遥遥……”  
“我还在低烧呢，你摸摸我。”  
霍刃用掌心探他的额头，却被牵着手按在了心口上。  
“是有点烫。”霍刃低头道：“我去叫队医过来？”  
话音未落，少年忽然露出狡黠笑容，把他拉进了被子里。  
一瞬间两人位置倒转，腾空的被子落下来，将他们两人裹紧。  
“刃哥。”梅笙遥俯身亲他唇角：“我不舒服，你得哄哄我。”  
霍刃终于发现压在他身上的大男孩已经长高了不少。  
十二岁到十八岁，体格和某些方面的差别非常明显。  
  
“你先解释一下。”霍刃冷静道：“为什么硬了？”  
滚烫坚挺的某一处在蹭他，而且把他蹭的也有点反应。  
梅笙遥埋首在他颈间，跟金毛小狗似的继续蹭。  
“喜欢你。”他闷闷道：“……就是喜欢你啊。”  
心里喜欢你，身体也喜欢你。  
  
霍刃有些头疼，想把他推开：“遥遥……不合适。”  
梅笙遥抬头看他，突然就亲了过来。  
有几分孩子气的吻，还带着甜甜的奶油香气。  
霍刃还没有适应这个舔舐般的吻，微热又修长的手指就已经探进训练服握紧了他的分身。  
“很舒服哦。”梅笙遥哄着他道：“队长，摸摸我好不好。”  
“遥遥想要你……”  
指腹在光滑顶端顺势一蹭，差点让身下人双眸失神的喘出声来。  
“嗯……叫给我听嘛。”  
少年把自己的灼热昂扬递在他的手心里，又蹭过去吻他的唇。  
先是柔软又湿润的触碰舔吻，渐渐就撬开牙齿，舌尖缠绕着共享氧气。  
霍刃居然有分神的时间。  
怎么会……这么熟练？  
梅笙遥手中微微收紧，他的队长便低喘着射了出来。  
“帮我……队长……”梅笙遥蹭他的脖颈，像是发情的小狮子一般：“队长……”  
霍刃无奈地加快速度，但哪怕是加上指腹的逗弄都无济于事。  
“怎么办呢。”少年为难道：“硬硬的不舒服呀。”  
他突然用力亲了亲他的唇，把昂扬递到了他的唇边。  
“哥，甜的，你亲一下。”  
霍刃皱眉道：“遥遥……”  
“刃哥，”梅笙遥可怜巴巴地低着头看他，舔着自己手指的白浊道：“我都帮过你了……”  
霍刃叹了口气，微微坐直一些，俯首轻轻亲了一口。  
少年眸色渐深，仿佛欲望上瘾的困兽般把昂扬又往前递了一份  
“含住，哥，听话。”  
一时间竟分不清谁才是上位者。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
